Paper Heart
by OuaF
Summary: [OSSongFic] Quand un combat entre Danny et Vlad tourne mal, Jazz découvre des sentiments qu’elle ne s’avouait pas ellemême…


**Titre :** Paper Heart

**Auteur :** OuaF (de Fenhrir, pour servir Vlad asservir Danny et détruire Jack (Kal pijera la référence xD)

**Genre : **_ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC -_ Romance / Pure Fluff (sauf un peu de violence au début mais moarf x( ) / Psycho Cereal (Vlad/Jazz)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à mon maître (un de mes maîtres du moins) vénéré : **BUTCH HARTMAN **(dites-le et mettez-y du cœur xD), et la chanson est _Paper Heart_ de The All American Reject. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient un minimum c'est le plot xDD

**Résumé :** « Ils étaient là, en train de se battre, juste devant elle... Elle était là, effondrée sur le sol, ne sachant que faire pour les arrêter. » Quand un combat entre Danny et Vlad tourne mal, Jazz découvre des sentiments qu'elle ne s'avouait pas elle-même…

**Remerciements :** Je remercie Mistral que j'aime juste pour le plaisir et parce que je suis super heureuse qu'elle vienne à mon annif ; je remercie Butch Hartman d'avoir inventé Danny Phantom ; I thank all the people who write DP fanfics in English, and especially those who write Psycho Cereal xD ; je remercie The All Americain Reject pour cette musique superbe qui m'a inspiré pas mal de chose ; I thank Deaderrose just cos I want to, and all the great people in deviantART who draw awesome DP art ! I love you all ! I thank NeoYi, you're awesome 8D J'vous z'adore tous xP

**Notes :** _Psst : www . radioblogclub . com cherchez donc Paper Heart cette zik rulz tout, sérieux !_

Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée du Vlad/Jazz je vous propose de partir maintenant ça limitera les dégats… j'espère qu'écrire des fanfics DP en français entraînera peut-être d'autres à faire de même (c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y aie aucun fanfic de DP en français !)

Je tiens à préciser que je m'empêche moi-même d'utiliser des termes comme _half-ghost_, _ghost zone_, etc… mais que je sais bien qu'un jour ces termes devront être utilisés, j'utilise par exemple **Ghost Blast**, je suppose que vous voyez ce que c'est mais si vous ne voyez pas, c'est le pouvoir qu'ont les fantômes d'envoyer de la lumière (Danny c'est vert et Vlad magenta, vous pijez mieux ?) Je regarde Danny Phantom en anglais donc c'est normal que j'utilise des termes anglais…

Hésitez pas à reviewer si vous voulez, et bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

Ils étaient là, en train de se battre, juste devant elle... Elle était là, effondrée sur le sol, ne sachant que faire pour les arrêter. Ils se battaient pour elle, non ? Elle aurait dû pouvoir les arrêter. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir, mais elle les entend encore, elle les entend ces bruits de combat… à quoi bon se battre ? Pourquoi se battent-il ? Oui… c'est vrai. Pourquoi, déjà ?

Vlad Masters. Quelque chose dans ce nom la fait frissoner. Une menace. Non? Peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce autre chose. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas peur de l'homme qui se bat avec son frère en ce moment même.

Ils se battaient, oui… elle était incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Danny lui cria quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Puis ce fut au tour de Vlad de crier et cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Sous sa forme de fantôme il était effrayant. Il ressemblait à un vampire. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux rouges. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit, elle avait juste entendu sa voix.

Elle sourit.

Mais son sourire disparut quand Danny profita du moment d'inattention de Vlad Masters pour le blaster à pleine puissance. Il fut propulsé en arrière sans pouvoir résister et il tomba sur le sol. Lentement il reprit sa forme humaine et elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Danny se posa sur le sol à coté d'elle et lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendait toujours pas, ou elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Elle le repoussa alors qu'il voulait la prendre par le bras et elle courut vers Vlad, étendu sur le sol. Il saignait. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés.

Jazz Fenton sentit qu'elle allait pleurer quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne commencent à se déverser.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Danny s'approcha d'elle sans comprendre. Il reprit à son tour forme humaine, mais lui n'était pas blessé. Jazz ne le regarda même pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le visage de Vlad. Elle voyait flou – ou plutôt elle ne voyait rien tant elle pleurait. Elle prit la main de l'homme. A coté d'elle, Danny étouffa une acclamation, étonné par son attitude. Elle serra la main de Vlad Masters en priant pour qu'il reste en vie. Elle était incapable de dire un mot, elle ne pouvait que sangloter, sangloter indéfiniment.

Vlad cilla et lui sourit. Il serra lui aussi la main de la jeune fille et Jazz sentit monter en elle un brin d'espoir.

- Jazz ! fit son frère à coté d'elle sans qu'elle puisse l'ignorer, cette fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et toi... et toi, hoqueta-t-elle sans quitter Vlad des yeux, qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais Jazz, c'est notre ennemi !

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle tourna vers son frère son regard désespéré.

- Non, Danny ! C'est _ton_ ennemi, pas le mien !

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

Danny fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne comprenait rien. Jazz soupira et se retourna vers Vlad qui essayait visiblement de dire quelque chose. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et caressa ses cheveux. Vlad toussa. Il saignait toujours.

Jazz voulut elle aussi dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour rassurer le blessé, mais Danny reprit la parole.

- Vraiment, Jazz, je ne comprends pas...

- ALORS _NE COMPREND PAS_ ! hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter son frère. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu as vu ? Il va peut-être mourir...

Ce fut au tour de Vladimir de pousser un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Il essaya de nouveau de parler mais semblait en être incapable. Danny se mordit la lèvre. A vrai dire il ne voulait pas tuer Vlad Masters. Mais il avait vu une telle opportunité quand il s'était soudain retourné pour regarder sa sœur… et il avait ressenti tellement de... tellement de haine… qu'il avait mit toute sa puissance dans son Ghost Blast. Et alors ? Vladimir Masters méritait de mourir.

Vraiment ?

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

Jazz se pencha vers Vlad pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il meure… elle sentait comme un froid en elle. Glacées aussi étaient les mains de Vlad qui semblait terriblement mal. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi, surtout pas à cause de son frère… Danny… Danny… Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Elle renifla. Vlad rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux bleus, qu'elle avait déjà vu froid quand il regardait son frère, pensif aussi parfois, mais avait-elle déjà vu ce sentiment-ci se peindre dans les yeux de Vlad Masters ? Quel était ce sentiment ?

Oui, c'était de cette manière que Vlad dévisageait parfois sa mère… Il sourit et essaya de lever sa main vers le visage de Jazz. Il y parvint enfin et caressa les cheveux roux de la jeune fille qui, sans bien savoir pourquoi, se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Un air attristé passa sur le visage de Vlad et il passa sa main sur les yeux de Jasmine pour sécher ses larmes. Lui-même paraissait sur le point de pleurer, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître.

Impuissant, Danny suivait cette scène étrange.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

- Peut-être que... peut-être qu'on devrait l'amener à l'hôpital, proposa Danny très lentement. Il commençait à se sentir coupable. Coupable et stupide.

Et complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Jazz se tourna vers lui alors que Vlad laissait tomber son bras sur le sol et refermait les yeux. Il toussa encore.

- C'est vrai… commença Jazz tout doucement. C'est vrai, tu as raison !

Danny sourit, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vlad et se retransforma en fantôme. Il passa ses mains sous le corps de Vlad et prit une grande inspiration. Il parvint à le soulever enfin, et Jazz poussa une exclamation de victoire. L'homme pesait comme un âne mort, ce qui inquiéta Danny et le fit culpabiliser encore plus.

Ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Jazz était aussi pâle que Vlad. Danny dut s'éclipser pour redevenir humain et lui tenir compagnie dans la salle d'attente. Elle tremblait terriblement et ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il lui prit la main et elle le regarda. Ils essayèrent de se sourire mais n'y parvinrent qu'à peine, l'un écrasé par la culpabilité, l'autre par l'angoisse.

_Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer_

Ils attendirent ainsi plusieurs heures. Jazz avait fini par s'endormir sur son frère, mais elle tremblait toujours et il lui arrivait de pousser des cris et même d'appeler Vlad dans son sommeil. Danny en profita pour réfléchir : qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Jazz aimait-elle Vlad ? Il ne parvint même pas à admettre cette conclusion tant cela lui semblait impossible et stupide. Jazz ne pouvait pas aimer Vlad, et il ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle.

Il soupira et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Jazz. Etrangement, cela sembla l'apaiser, elle arrêta de trembler et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

Quand l'infirmière revint leur dire que Vlad devrait normalement s'en sortir, Jazz se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle était. Puis tout lui revint et elle se remit à pleurer en appelant Vlad. L'infirmière la rassura et lui proposa de venir le voir. Alors Jasmine Fenton, du haut de ses 17 ans, prit la main de l'infirmière et la suivit comme une petite enfant, sous le regard perplexe de son frère. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait suivre, mais il décida que non.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, étendu sur le lit, profondément endormi, elle sentit monter en elle un drôle de sentiment qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle se contenta de s'affaler sur le bord du lit et de se remettre à pleurer. L'infirmière la regarda d'un air attristé et inquiet.

- C'est votre père ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

La question prit de court Jazz, stoppant net ses sanglots. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se promit de ne plus pleurer. Puis elle se tourna vers l'infirmière et parvint à sourire.

- Pas vraiment, mais on peut dire ça, répondit-elle calmement.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Elle aurait pu passer des heures à simplement le regarder dormir, à regarder ses cheveux blancs briller sous la lumière des néons de la chambre, à regarder son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, mais l'infirmière finit par venir la chercher pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait partir, que la nuit allait tomber, que son petit frère l'attendait. _Petit frère_. Elle sourit à ces mots, et, après un dernier regard pour Vlad et une dernière prière, elle s'éloigna en compagnie de l'infirmière.

Le temps avait passé depuis cet incident, combien de temps déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, et Danny n'en parlait jamais. Mais jamais elle ne cessa de penser à Vladimir Masters, et à se demander s'il s'en était sorti. Il lui arrivait pendant la nuit d'avoir des crises d'angoisse et de se mettre à l'appeler, mais jamais elle ne pleura.

L'été parut amer à Jasmine Fenton sans nouvelle de Vlad. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à regarder l'horizon, plongée dans ses pensées. Rien ne la faisait dévier de ses sombres réflexions, ni la sollicitude de sa mère, ni les regards de son frère, ni l'obsession toujours présente de son père. Tout au plus arrivaient-ils à la faire sourire de temps en temps.

Elle dormait mal, ne pleurait toujours pas, même quand elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle s'était jurée de tenir cette promesse faite à elle-même.

_Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me_

Fraîche soirée de Novembre, Jazz n'espérait plus rien ou du moins plus grand chose. Elle se contentait d'imaginer. Imaginer le retour de Vlad près d'elle. Comme elle se sentait stupide.

Assise au pied d'un arbre sans rien attendre de personne, elle dessinait distraitement dans un carnet noir qu'elle avait acheté pour écrire ce à quoi elle pensait. Cela lui avait paru une bonne idée, et ça l'était. Déverser sa peine sur le papier lui permettait de ne pas pleurer.

Elle ne dessinait rien de spécial, et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Aussi ne vit-elle pas la silhouette d'un grand homme habillé en noir se profiler à l'horizon. Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle, mais elle sentit sa présence alors qu'il était tout près. Elle cilla et lâcha son crayon pour regarder autour d'elle.

Vladimir Masters se tenait à un mètre à peine d'elle, en parfaite santé, il la regardait, souriant. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser ; alors elle lança son carnet sur le sol et se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you..._

- Bonsoir, Jasmine, fit-il en respirant l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille.

_To me._

Et sans pouvoir se maîtriser, elle commença à pleurer les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pour lui.


End file.
